Reverse Gears
by Aeris Love Gainsbororough
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent are locked away together!


****

Reverse Gears

By Aeris Love Gainsborough

INTRODUCTION   
  
  
Elena smiled. This one would be easy. She snapped her fingers, the four members of SOLDIER followed her command. She laughed to herself, and spoke up. "That was easy... Almost too easy. I would have expected two members of AVALANCHE to put up... More of a fight." She sneered. The prisoners struggled in the grip of the soldiers, but to no avail. Elena let out another laugh. "Don't even try it." She stalked off towards the airship, chuckling to herself. The soldiers, and their two struggling prisoners, followed her. Elena turned back. "Yes... Almost too easy."   
  
  
DAY ONE   
  
  
"You will STAY in this cell until given further commands, five days from now," the soldier barked. With that, he slammed the door, and stalked away, leaving them both alone together.   
  
Silence. Neither wanted to say a word. They just sat on the cold stone floor, glaring at each other. The eerie, gloomy silence went on for another five minutes, until one of them finally decided to speak. "How could you let that happen back there??"   
  
The other turned his head sharply, refusing to answer.   
  
"Hello?? I'm talking to you!" she said, glaring back at him.   
  
He let out a frustrated sigh, and turned back to her. "You didn't put up much of a fight," he muttered.   
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with YOU," she groaned.   
  
"The feeling is mutual," he said, glaring at her.   
  
Yuffie Kisaragi snorted, and turned away from him. "Freak."   
  
Vincent Valentine simply ignored the insult, and sat back in thought.   
  
"I called you a freak!" Yuffie said, turning back to him, irritated.   
  
"I heard. I simply chose to ignore it," Vincent mumbled.   
  
Yuffie glared at Vincent again. "Well, don't ignore it! It was meant to be an insult to-" she began whining.   
  
"Look- I don't like you, and you don't like me. But if we keep arguing like this, we're never going to get out of here... You realize that, don't you?"   
  
Yuffie sneered. "No," she said. "Leave me alone." She shook her head and began muttering to herself, "I could have been stuck with Cloud... Red... Heck, even Barret would have been fine... But no, I get vampire boy!"   
  
The cell was cold, dark and humid. The only sound now was the sound of Yuffie and Vincent's sharp breaths, and an occasional mumble of disdain from Yuffie. There was a filthy bed in the corner, and the occasional cockroach rushed across the stone floor.   
  
"Ew..." Yuffie whined as a particularly big beetle made its way right by her.   
  
"They're just insects," Vincent said, leaning his head back against the wall.   
  
"They're disgusting," Yuffie replied sharply.   
  
Vincent chose not to reply, and he stood up, making his way towards the bed.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Yuffie demanded.   
  
"I'm going to get some rest," Vincent sighed.   
  
"I don't wanna sleep on the floor!" Yuffie said, starting to whine again.   
  
Vincent stared at her for a moment. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to, won't you?" he said, sarcastically, as he got into the bed. Yuffie let out an indignant gasp.   
  
"What's your problem, anyway?" she said, glaring into his icy eyes.   
  
"Yuffie- anyone who has to stay in a room alone with you for more than twenty-four hours definitely has a problem," he replied. With that, he turned towards the wall, and began falling asleep. Yuffie sneered to herself, and lied down on the floor, cold and uncomfortable.   
  
"You'll pay for this," she said beneath her breath.   
  
  
DAY TWO   
  
  
"RIIIIIIISE AND SHINE," Yuffie screamed in Vincent's ear. In fright, he rolled off the bed. Yuffie burst out laughing.   
  
"What the hell is your problem, you little b!tch??" Vincent said, rubbing his head, and glaring at her furiously.   
  
"Ooooh, an actual reaction!" Yuffie said, half-giggling. "I just wish I'd got this on tape!"   
  
Vincent just stared at her in disbelief. He was at the end of his rope. But he still wouldn't crack. He got back into the bed, and tried to get back to sleep. He had no idea what time it was... There was no hint of daylight or moonshine anywhere.   
  
"You're probably not going to get back to sleep now," Yuffie said, smiling slightly to herself. He deserved it.   
  
"How would you know?" Vincent said, turning around in the bed, giving her a look.   
  
Yuffie stood up, and walked over to him, pointing at her watch. "It's 2 PM."   
  
Vincent blinked a few times, and realized that he wasn't tired anymore. Not tired, but still furious. "Well, the bed is so nice and warm, that it really beats the ice cold floor... I'm staying in here."   
  
Yuffie shrugged. "What do I care, anyway?" Another roach skittered by, barely missing Yuffie's leg. She let out a yell, and jumped.   
  
"What are you, a six-year-old?" Vincent said, getting out of the bed angrily. He stepped on the cockroach just before it managed to get through a crack in the wall, then turned to Yuffie. "Happy, now?"   
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes, sitting down again. "I am NOT a six-year-old."   
  
"Really? You're about as tall as one."   
  
Yuffie got up angrily. "At least I haven't lived in a coffin for the last million years!"   
  
Vincent looked at Yuffie, exasperated. "Don't talk about that. It's a period of my life I would rather forget."   
  
"Vampire, vampire!" Yuffie said in a sing-song, immature manner.   
  
"Do not be so childish," Vincent said, closing his eyes.   
  
"I'm NOT being childish!" Yuffie said, stamping her foot. She then realized how childish that had looked, and she laughed a little.   
  
"I'd call that childish in my books," Vincent said, letting out another long sigh.   
  
Yuffie frowned furiously, and walked up face to face with Vincent. "I already said this once- I am NOT childish!"   
  
They just glared at each other, challenging.   
  
"Thief," Vincent said, staring at her coldly.   
  
"Blood-sucker," Yuffie replied, angrily and hurt.   
  
"B!tch," Vincent said, clenching his teeth.   
  
"B@stard." Yuffie screamed.   
  
The next reaction was spontaneous. It was like adding fire to gunpowder. Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine kissed each other passionately.   
  
  
DAY THREE   
  
  
Yuffie shivered in the cold of the cell. Her limbs thinner from a lack of food, and her tank top and shorts barely enough to warm her, she was freezing. Ever since the kiss, both had been so surprised that they had not been able to speak to each other. Vincent, once again in the bed, watched Yuffie shaking with the cold.   
  
"Yuffie..." he spoke out slowly.   
  
Yuffie turned to him, a little nervously. "Vincent?"   
  
Vincent sighed, and got out of the bed. "You can have the bed tonight..."   
  
Yuffie raised her eyebrows at Vincent surprised. She stood up quietly, and got into the bed. Vincent began looking around the cell for a place to sit.   
  
"Vincent... Just because I'm in the bed, doesn't mean you need to leave it," Yuffie said, almost shyly.   
  
Vincent, his back on Yuffie, smiled. But out loud, he said, "Thank you, but... No thank you. I don't think I'm quite ready for that."   
  
Yuffie let that sink in. She slowly shrugged, and nodded. "Alright..."   
  
Vincent sat back in thought for a minute. "Yuffie," he spoke out, breaking the silence. "Maybe I will join you." The both smiled at each other for a second.   
  
  
DAY FOUR   
  
  
Vincent woke up with Yuffie's arm around his neck. He barely remembered who he was with, and where he was. Then, in a flash, it all came back to him. He got up in surprise, Yuffie's hands dropping around his waist.   
  
"Yuffie..."   
  
"Mhhmm..." she murmured, holding on tighter around his waist in her sleep.   
  
Vincent looked back down at her, and was almost tempted to go back to sleep with her. But then, the soldier's voice began ringing in his head. "Five days from now," he had said... This was the fourth day... He needed to escape... He looked back at Yuffie. THEY needed to escape.   
  
"Yuffie!" Vincent repeated, gently shaking her.   
  
Yuffie finally got up. "Vincent?" she asked, half asleep.   
  
"We have to get out of here," he said, glancing nervously around him.   
  
Yuffie rubbed her eyes, and sat up, slightly leaning on Vincent. "You're right..." she said drowsily.   
  
"What can we do?" he said, gently helping her out of the bed. He began knocking on the stones in the wall, hoping to find a hollow in the rock, or maybe a hole...   
  
"Vincent?" Yuffie spoke up. He glanced at her. The door was open.   
  
"What!? How... Why??"   
  
She nervously pointed at the hallway. There was a trail of blood.   
  
"Sephiroth," they both said. With that, they got away from there as fast as they possibly could.   
  
  
EPILOGUE   
  
  
Cloud shook his head in disbelief. "What do you mean, you lost a fight?"   
  
Yuffie glared at Cloud. "They caught us unprepared."   
  
The group looked at them both. "Unprepared?" Aeris spoke up.   
  
"Unprepared," Vincent replied, not enjoying being the center of attention. "Look- if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room."   
  
"Uh... Yeah. And, well, uh... If you... Excuse me... I'm going to retire to his room, too..." Yuffie giggled as she ran off after him. The rest of the group just watched in disbelief.   
  
  
The End 


End file.
